A Mystery
by BittenFruit
Summary: Twyla Sukiyoko was not the average 15 year old. She wanted to get away from her 'princess' life style and find excitement. Who better to bring just that and then some? The Sohma's of course! HatsuharuXOC
1. Moving In

-1**A Mystery...**

Hey everyone! I'm making a fic about my favourite manga, Fruits Basket! I like fusing my own characters into the story so here it goes!

Oh! I'll be giving you profiles on my new characters at the end of this fic. If you must go ahead and skip to it first.

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I do not own Fruits Basket! cries But this is my FanFiction! nn**

**A Mystery...**

**Chapter 1: Moving in**

_'Here I am in a new city again. With my two older brothers, Reno and Shin. Dad and mom are always sending me away with my brothers. I'm lucky if I get to go outside most times! But I convinced my mother to let me stay long enough for 1 school year. She and dad fought about it but he came around to finally let me get the high school experience. I'm not allowed to get to involved with anyone, but let's see them try keep me from making friends!'_

"Gah!...I broke my pencil.", The girl with short spiky violet hair glared at her now broken pencil. She had been writing in her journal in the car ride.

"Honestly.", A guy with black hair and glasses on beside her said and handed her a blue pen.

"Thanks.", She decided to finish up for now and signed her name. _'Twyla Sukiyoko'_, She wrote in her delicate script.

"Twyla we're here.", The guy said to her again. She closed her journal and another guy with violet hair like hers opened her car door.

She stepped out and saw a grand house. It was a fancy Japanese style home. A garden with her favourite wildflowers in bloom. A stone walk way and a welcome mat that read 'Welcome'. "Dad spoils us to much.", Twyla said.

"You mean he spoils _you_. Daddy's little girl! Shin and me never get stuff like this! I mean it's a tad over the top don't you think?", Her brother said to her as he pointed out every detail of the house.

"Reno could you get the door? I'm gonna help Shin.", He nodded and scanned the area of the place before entering the house.

"At least you guys are dressed normally. I'm tired of seeing black suits on everyone.", She laughed at them, with her brother grinning. They carried several suit cases inside the house. "I'm going to look around. Coming?", She asked them.

"I'll come. Reno, call dad and tell him we're here!", He shouted to his younger brother outside. She went first into each room. She entered the kitchen, and there was a fully stocked fridge and all the works for making a good meal.

"Dad really thought of everything? He must've had mom help him.", She said while opening cabinets. She opened the top one and a pepper shaker fell on her face.

"Ouch!", She yelled holding her nose.

"What's wrong?!", Shin grabbed her shoulders and searched for any harm done to her.

"Achooooo!", she sneezed on him.

"Groosss!", He pushed her away from him and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Pepper. My bad.", She picked up the pepper shaker and placed it in a safer area.

"Let's see the bedrooms!", She dragged her brother up with her. She opened the first door on her right. It had a queen sized bed with pillows but no sheets. Twyla discovered all the rooms were the same. "He's letting us do our own rooms?!", She screamed full of joy.

"I guess so.", He shrugged. He walked back downstairs to talk with Reno. "I call the first bedroom!", She heard him yell from downstairs.

"Have it!", She yelled back. Twyla was more into the last room in the hallway. It wasn't big but it had a nice view. She took the smallest bedroom in the house. The other two were bigger but she wanted Reno and Shin to have them.

"This is perfect! No dad, bodyguards, spies, or anything. Just me and my brothers.", Though her brothers were there to protect her, she at least knew them a lot better than another man in a black suit. All Twyla's life she's been watched by bodyguards. Her father is a very important man back in the big city. She was moved again to another city. She lived on the outside of it though. There were trees outside and from what she saw outside, trails.

After picking her room, Twyla left downstairs. "What the?", When she got downstairs she spotted two maids. "Dad promised no maids! Shin! Reno!", She screamed at full volume. The guys ran into the room obviously startled.

"What?!", Shin said holding a gun in his hand. Reno with a sword.

"Eek!", The maids screeched.

"Why are there maids here? Dad said we can do this on our own.", She was steaming. Her brothers relaxed and put away there weapons.

"Oh that. Dad said **you** can do it on your own. Doesn't mean they can't work for us.", Reno smirked at his little sister. Twyla stomped off to pick up her bags and went back up stairs to her room.

"Here's, some sheets.", Shin tossed her a purple bed 'n' a bag. She carried it all up to her room and unpacked.

"Stupid brothers. Stupid lazy-ass brothers.", She kept murmuring to herself. She heard them come upstairs too. "Have your dumb rooms.", She whispered again to herself. Still steaming from her dad's broken promise.

"Done.", she wiped her forehead. Twyla's room was done to her liking. The bed made, dresser full of her clothes, full length mirror in the corner, all her books neatly organized in a shelf, stereo with her CD collection next to her mirror, a closet full of her shoes, and jackets. She put her plush animals collection on top of her book case. Admiring her well done job, she laid on her queen sized bed.

"Knock, knock?", Her brother Reno called opening her door. He peeked his head in only to be hit with a pillow. "Ow. I love you too sis, but me a Shin have to go to a meeting. We finished the unpacking so you got the place to yourself. Don't leave okay?", He waved bye and shut her door.

"Yeah, yeah.", She jumped up and hugged him. "Send love to Shin will ya?", He patted Twyla's head and left the house. She walked downstairs trying to find something to do. She decided on the garden.

"Its lovely out isn't it?", a maid said from behind her.

"Yup. I'll be in the garden,", Twyla spoke with no interest. She didn't want to be rude but being waited on has lost its touch.

When she was younger it came in handy to have people help her. But she is 15 now. Her first year in high school was coming up. Twyla was always moving around, so far her record is 10 schools in a year. Her average schools in the year is 5. She was the only one left to finish school.

Shin is 24 and Reno is 20. Twyla is the baby of the family, but she hates being called that. 15 is not a baby, she detests to her father when he'd say she need's bodyguards to protect her. Being in her family was difficult.

Her father spoils her with material things and her mom says its better to be like the princess she is. Her brothers are in the family business too. They all get together at the end of the day for dinner but that's the only time they're whole. Now its different. Twyla lives practically on her own. Shin and Reno are working in the next city, with Twyla at home. It would be like this a lot of the time.

Twyla rested on the grass thinking about the year to come. She can see it happening so clearly. Brothers at 'work', her at home doing school work, house staying clean with the maids doing everything. That life sickened her. It had no 'flavour' as she referred to it.

She wanted excitement! Suddenly she had the urge to explore. Too leave everything behind, if only for a moment. She kneeled down to peek inside the window. She saw the maids laughing and talking while setting the table. Twyla sneaked to the back of the house. When she saw the coast was clear she bolted.

Not like anyone would catch her. When she was determined, she can run at great speed. She's gotten better and better at running from always doing it as a kid up to present. She used to run when she was upset. Usually because she missed her parents, when they left her to go on a trip.

Twyla ran into the forest, following a trail. After 2 minutes of running she slowed down. She panted as she sat under a tree. Once she was positive nobody was coming after her she continued her walk.

She passed by flowers and shrubs. The tree were tall and let sunlight sparkle through. It was peaceful and calm. It was a relaxing place. Walking and admiring the scenery are two different things. She got lost in looking at the sky peeking through the trees that she missed the edge of a cliff in front of her.

She slipped and everything happened very fast. She didn't have time to scream when she tumbled on the grassy hill. She rolled and hit some rocks sticking out of the ground. They hit her sides and knocked the wind out of her. She yelped when she smashed on a wall. It cracked when she made contact with it. She lifted her head to see the hazy green hill. Twyla's eyes became to heavy to keep open. They fell closed which brought complete darkness for her.

_"Miss? Are you waking?", a hand touched her head. Twyla flinched from pain and he quickly retreated his hand from her head._

_"Is she up?! Is she up?!" A hyper voice called._

"Ughhh..." She groaned in pain. She rubbed her silvery eyes and opened them to a different room. She tried to think what happened last. "Where are my brothers?", She murmured looking around the room for them. Last thing she remembered was seeing a hill. Her body ached from the rocks and her hitting the stone wall with full force.

"Do you know who you are?", Asked a man in a doctors coat.

"Of course I do.", Twyla said crossing her legs. _'What a dumb question...'_ Twyla thought while looking around the room again. "Huh?", Her head tilted upwards and she saw a blonde hair boy with brown eyes smiling at her.

"How are ya?!", He shouted. "I'm Momiji, what's your name? I like your eyes! There so pretty!", He held his hands and she saw his eyes sparkle with amazement.

"My head hurts." Her hands rubbed her temples and the doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"He gives everyone a head ache. Now what's your name?", The doctor urged on for her to answer.

"Twyla...", Her silver eyes shifted back to the room. It was like a doctors office, but she was sure she wasn't in a hospital.

"Last name?", He continued.

"...Sukiyoko, my name is Twyla Sukiyoko." She answered.

"Okay, I'm Hatori Sohma. Your at the Sohma estate. Can you tell me your number? I'll contact your parents.", He held a clipboard in his hands, with a pen ready to go.

"We don't have a phone yet. Umm...I'll just walk home. Its not that far away.", Twyla attempted to stand, but failed. Falling down on her but, and hissing at the pain.

"You shouldn't be moving you have bruises all over.", Hatori said while still scribbling on his clipboard.

"Yeah...Urgh! I was so careless.", Twyla fumed, being embarrassed. She's never been so clumsy in her life!

"Where do you live then?", Momiji asked her in a regular volume.

"Lemme think...86 Sakuya Road.", Twyla was sure it was the address. Her brothers did all the driving so she didn't know which way it was.

"I was walking in the forest when I wasn't watching I slipped and fell down a hill.", The guys listened to her story on how she fell and hit the wall, Hatori nodded and explained to her.

"You won't need any casts on but your going to feel the pain for a couple of days. I recommend you take pain killers.", He finished writing and handed her the paper he's been writing on. "Here's a doctors note. If you feel any worse you should go to a hospital in the city.", She read the mans script. It was very detailed and a different writing read,

_'I heard a loud smash from the other side of the Sohma wall. I went to check it and there was the girl, with violet hair knocked out! She left a nasty crack in the wall. I called Hatori, and we got her inside. Then Hatori treated her wounds.' _Must've been Momiji, Twyla said to herself.

"Thank you both. But I'll manage by myself.", She raised herself up trying not to fall back down from the pain. Her face she tried to keep cool. But it didn't work.

"Why are you trying to walk? I said I'd drive you home.", Hatori said with a confused face.

"No you didn't…" She said.

"I don't want to cause trouble...my brothers will be mad. I wasn't supposed to leave the house.", Tears fell from her eyes. The pain was killing her yes, but it hurt more knowing they'd report it to their father. He would call more bodyguards to watch her again.

That was the promise, _"Your so stubborn. Don't get hurt, and I won't send anyone.", _Her fathers words ran in her head.

"Come on, we'll drive you! I promise no body won't even know you've left!", Momiji cheered. A giggle came from her and she nodded. A woman helped her to the car. When she was seated and buckled in the back they drove off.

She gazed upon the place. It was huge! It seemed like a mini city. But it was just full of houses. She saw little kids playing tag. And a few guys sitting at a picnic table. They were the most gorgeous boys she's ever seen!

Momiji smiled and waved to them. They didn't wave back but just watched them pass. She still watched them when the passed. She noticed that everyone she saw was beautiful.

They finally got to the gates and drove off. They headed left down a road. The houses started getting farther and farther apart.

"Here we are. 86 Sakuya Road, correct?", Hatori asked her. But she had the door opened already and jumped out. "Thanks again, Dr. Sohma! You too Momiji!", She ran toward the house seeing the car in the drive way.

"How long have I been gone?", She said to herself. Her wounds were killing her running, but she had to talk with them quick before they called their dad. The car was already gone when she opened the door. She didn't bother to remove her shoes, but burst through the house.

"Shin! Reno, where are ya?!", Shouting and panting she found them in the living room. They were on the phone, looking up at her.

"What?", Reno asked her.

Shin covered the phone and said, "Do you mind not shouting?", They gave her annoyed faces.

"Who are you talking with?", Twyla waved her arms in a frantic way as she wanted the phone.

"Maid service. Those maids burned the food so we fired them. I'm trying to see if we can get different ones. Why?", Reno nudged Shin's side.

A finger pointed to her clothes. The brothers gasped at her. She was dirty and scratched up. Shin hung up his cell phone. The two got up to check her.

"What happened?! How?! Who did this?! I'll kill 'em!", Her brother Shin was in a rage. Reno brought her some water and a blanket.

"Easy fella's. Nobody did this to me. Thanks Reno...", He handed her the water and she took a big gulp. "Ahh. Okay I left the house, on a walk and I wasn't paying attention and fell down a hill. The Sohma's helped me. Plus the gave me a ride home. No worries.", Shin and Reno relaxed themselves a bit.

"Sohma's? Well I suppose we owe them don't we? Dad is gonna kill us though.", Reno said holding his head.

"Don't tell him then. I'll be okay to go to school next week.", She handed Shin the slip Hatori gave her. He confirmed he's a real doctor at the hospital. That night Shin cooked them supper.

He made them Twyla's favourite, Stir-Fry. It was a quiet dinner and Twyla went to bed early to rest up.

**-SitaJocko-**

**Like I promised before here's their profile. I tell you their family business in case you haven't figured it out.**** n**

**Twyla Sukiyoko- **

**age: 15**

**D.O.B.: Sept.11.1993**

**status: Middle school. 8th grade. Star athlete, and an A average in all her classes. Home schooled most of her life by her mother. Living with her brothers. Daughter of the Boss, aka 'The Godfather'. Single, because of her brothers and father.**

**Description: Short spiky violet hair and silver eyes. 5'6 in height. Slender figure. Strong girl, knows every kind of self-defence, compliments of her father. Usually dresses in kimono's, or dresses. Classy type of girl. But she doesn't want to be treated as a princess anymore.**

**Shin Sukiyoko-**

**age: 24**

**D.O.B.: Dec.4.1984**

**status: Working as second in command with his father. Next in line for taking over the family business. Good with a gun, ex-hit man, finished school in 9th grade, top of all his classes. Protecting his younger sister. 'Working' with his families rivals, the Takiyashi's. Not dating**

**Description: Long black hair tied in a low pony tail and steel silver eyes. Wears glasses. 6'4 in height. He's the brains and muscle, a dangerous opponent.**

**Reno Sukiyoko-**

**age: 20**

**D.O.B.: Aug.22.1988**

**status: A bodyguard for his sister. On probation, not to be using a gun. Good with a sword. Second in line for the family business. Drop-out of high school, was a star athlete. At home to care for his sister. A real ladies man.**

**Description: Short violet hair and soft black eyes. 6'3 in height. Calm and carefree face. Tattoo on the back of his neck reading 'Sukiyoko'. **

**'Father' Sukiyoko-**

**age: 44**

**D.O.B.: Jan.21.1964**

**status: The Godfather. He runs 5 big cities. Is well known all over the country. Has a wife of 24 years and three children. Travels the country on business. He is the Boss. In charge of everything he wants to be in charge of. Has friends in high places. A clean record.**

**Description: Short violet hair and piercing black eyes. 6'3 in height. Slightly chubby. Pale skin. Looks intimidating, but is a softy...most times.**

**'Mother' Mrs.Sukiyoko-**

**age: 41**

**D.O.B.: Dec.14.1967**

**status: Married to Mr.Sukiyoko. Has three children. Skills are, computer tech, martial arts master, intelligent. Ex-spy, and retired to raise her children. Has a high charm to get her way. Owns a clothing store called, _Eli-gance_, a 15th anniversary gift from her husband.**

**Description: Long black hair and bright silver eyes. 5'5 in height. In good shape for her age. Light ivory skin tone. Is tiny looking, but has incredible strength. **

Their you go. The Sukiyoko family description! I always wanted to make a mob family involved with the Sohma's! LOL I want to see what you guys think. Leave a review!

Don't worry the Sohma's are coming into the story!


	2. Super Market

**A Mystery...**

Another chapter for yah! Hope you got an understanding of who the Sukiyoko's are. I'm so lovin' this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket damnit!**

**A Mystery...**

**Chapter 2: Super Market**

"Hey, Twyla?", Her brother Shin walked into her room, with his hands behind his back. Twyla put her book down.

"What's up?". He smirked at her like he was hiding something, and presented her with a brand new purple black berry!

"OmiGawd!", Shock covered her face as he set it in her hands. "For me?! Really?! Oh thank you thank you!", Twyla had been bugging about getting a cell phone for over 2 years with her mother and father. They had told her, she wasn't responsible enough for one.

"Here's a list of numbers that dad requested you have on there. He said you have to call him everyday too.", Shin walked away before hearing her groan in annoyance.

The list had a lot of numbers on it. With another sigh, Twyla began adding the numbers.

"Dad's of course, mom, Reno, Shin, Lillian, Isuzu...", Lillian and Isuzu are like family, their best friends of Twyla's mom and dad. "Neo?! Urghhh!", Neo was a the son of Isuzu and Lillian.

Mrs.Sukiyoko and Lillian set up a date for them one day and saw a 'perfect match'. Ever since their mothers have been setting up dates when ever they were free.

Twyla sighed but added the number anyway. Even though she knew she'd regret it. At the bottom of the paper it read, _Grocery shopping list._

Twyla read what her brothers wanted. Junk food of course! They had major sweet tooth's.

"All right.", She put the list in her back pocket and grabbed her purse. A white bicycle awaited her in the garage. Still not of age to get a car she was stuck with bike riding.Quickly attaching a cart to the back of her bike she was off.

Riding into town didn't take much time. The clouds showed no sign of rain thankfully. Riding into town felt great for Twyla. The streets were busy and people were rushing to get somewhere.

It didn't take long to find the shop. After locking her bike up to a pole she entered the grocery shop with her list in hand.

She walked in and felt the cool freshness of the shop. "Hello miss. Did you need anything in particular?" a elderly woman asked.

Twyla declined and said she'd be fine.

Twyla put her purse in the cart and pushed it down the isles. On her list was:

_- Milk_

_- Bread_

_- Lettuce_

_- Noodles_

_- Carrots_

_- Chips (Miso flavoured)_

_- Ice cream_

_- Chocolate_

_- Strawberries_

_- Soy sauce_

_- Sweet stuff!_

Twyla shook her head. She would have to be in charge of the shopping from now on. But she got the requested items anyways.

"_Last is…soy sauce." _Twyla pushed the cart to the isle that had soy sauce. When she viewed the shelves she groaned.

"_Oh, of course it has to be on the tallest shelf!!" _She yelled in her head.

Twyla looked around and seen nobody in the isle with her. She tippy toed and stretched her hand as far as it could and she was only able to brush it with her fingers. Twyla came back down to gain her balance again.

"Damn it, you are coming down and into my hand!" She hissed at the object. Stretching her arm out again and getting as tall as she could she managed to pull it closer.

A little too much though. The soy sauce was falling and she ducked her head and waited for the crash behind her. It came with a 'thud' and no glass breaking or soy sauce spilling on the back of her legs.

Twyla opened her eyes and peered behind her. There stood a taller man. Well he looked the same age as Twyla, except that his hair was white and black.

"Oh." Twyla said. She didn't hear him come up behind her. Looking at his face he was very calm. He held the soy sauce she wanted.

Looking at his hair again Twyla noticed the huge bump on it.

"Oh my! I am so, so sorry! Are you okay? It was an accident…" Twyla panicked.

He shrugged and answered her, "I'm fine. But if you did that on purpose then it would just be plain mean," He smiled at her panicked face as she wanted to protest against it being on purpose.

"It's okay, I seen you trying to get this and was coming to help, but I guess I should watch for falling objects." He said.

Twyla giggled at him. He was saying it all with a straight face. "Yes, well thank you for stopping the soy sauce from crashing to the floor. It would have been embarrassing to have dropped it."

Twyla calmed herself and accepted the soy sauce back from him. "I'm Twyla Sukiyoko by the way." He took her hand and bowed.

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. Pleased to meet you." He said and stood up from his bow. Twyla got a good look at him and he had dark brown eyes and his hair was a combination of white and black.

"Another Sohma?" Twyla mumbled to herself. Seems the only people she's met so far have been Sohma's.

"Is that your real hair colour?" Hatsuharu's eyebrow twitched, but Twyla didn't see it.

"Yes. Is that really your hair colour?" He asked. She heard the little annoyance in his voice and quickly corrected herself.

"I'm sorry, I just never seen anyone with hair like yours. It very unique. Also, this is my true colour." Twyla smiled at him.

"Thanks again for the catch." She teased and placed it in the cart.

Twyla pushed her cart along and checked out. "That'll be 6530 yen, please." The cashier said.

As she paid Twyla noticed Hatsuharu at the next cashier paying for his purchase. "Ahem." A man behind her said.

"Sorry." Twyla grabbed her bags and left the super market. Outside she found her bike next to a yellow one.

Twyla placed her bags in the cart behind her bike and unlocked it from the pole. As she got onto her bicycle the other moved. Hatsuharu was on his bicycle and his item was in the basket on his bike.

"Oh, hello again." She chuckled.

"Hey. Which way you going?" He asked her. Twyla pointed out of town towards the more reserved areas.

"I'm heading that way myself. May I join you?" He asked kindly.

"Of course, I'd love some company!" She cheered. They biked along and discovered they would be going to the same high school in a few days. Twyla was happy that she would know somebody on her first **real** day of school.

"This is my house. I'll see you at school, Hatsuharu!" Twyla said as she turned in and parked her bike in the garage. Her brother's car was gone and she entered her house using her key.

"Hello?" Twyla asked. There was no answer at first but she heard pans drop and hit the floor. Quickly Twyla opened the kitchen door. And seen a brunette panic as she picked up the fallen pans.

"I-I'm so sorry Sukiyoko-sama! I was startled! I'll tidy up!" She looked as the maid picked up the pans and then took notice that there were two others in her house.

A taller girl with dark blonde hair and a pale girl with black hair and purplish eyes. "Hello. My name is Twyla Sukiyoko. Please just call me Twyla." Twyla said as she introduced herself.

"Who might you three be?" Twyla asked them.

"Yo, I'm Uotani, this is Hanajima, and your new little maid here is Tohru." The taller woman said.

"Are you friends of hers?" Twyla asked her. The brunette waved her hands in the air.

"Yes, these are my friends! They wanted to come and check up on me since I'm now working here!" She said in a rush.

"You don't have to worry so much. I don't mind at all." Twyla said in a reassuring voice.

"Yes, thank you Sukiyoko-sama." Twyla cringed at the formality. She hated being called that back home…and all the previous ones.

"Hey, you in high school? I haven't seen you around before." Uotani questioned.

"Yes, I'm new. I'll be starting high school soon." She told them of her move and how she'd be starting school in 3 days.

"That's great Sukiyoko-sama! We will be going to the same school! What great luck we have to be going to the same school." Tohru chirped. She was clearly happy to have a new friend.

"I brought groceries home. Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?" Twyla asked the trio.

"Teriyaki." Hanajima said in a bland tone.

"Alrighty then. I'll start on that right away." Twyla began preparing the meal and had to insist Tohru sit and wait to be served.

"My brothers are the ones who insist on having a maid. While I'm around you won't have to work. But I guess since my brothers pay you for your services you can tend to their rooms." With that Tohru left upstairs.

The three girls talked and got to know each other more.

After the dinner Twyla prepared they had to go since it was getting late. She and Tohru seen them leave and Tohru was back to tidying up.

"I'm amazed at my brothers. We've only been here 4 days and they make a mess. Thank you for your help Tohru-san."

"Oh, its okay. I love working! House keeping is my specialty, I had to since my mother wasn't to good at it. But she really did try. I usually cooked for us too." Tohru went on about her mother.

Twyla listened to every word. She enjoyed having a normal talk with a normal person.

"Where are your parents Sukiyoko-sama? I've only met your brothers Reno-san and Shin-san." Tohru asked as she dusted the vase in the corner.

"My father is on business in another country and my mother is with him." Tohru nodded and asked about her parents.

"My dad is always busy, my mother taught me everything I know. From how to tie my shoes to how to round house kick a man 3 times my size." Twyla said with a smile.

"Oh my, is that true? Can you really do that?" Tohru was amazed at her new friends strength. Twyla felt proud of her mother.

"Yup, she taught me all sorts of self-defences and martial arts. I can take down 10 men, in less than 2 minutes." She said scratching her spiky locks.

"Sukiyoko-sama is very talented! I wish I would be able to do that!" Tohru said as she imagined herself being that strong.

"I'll teach you. Since you'll be around and all." Tohru's eyes lit up at Twyla's offer.

"Thank you, Sukiyoko-sama." Twyla shook her head.

"I will teach you only if you stop calling me Sukiyoko-_sama, _Twyla will do." Twyla told her and began walking to the stairs. "I'm tired now. So I'll be going to bed early. Help yourself Tohru-san."

"Yes, thank you Twyla-chan." Tohru liked the new suffix added to Twyla's name. It meant they were friends.

"I like that way better than Sukiyoko-sama. Thanks again Tohru-_chan_, good night." Twyla said after a yawn.

"Good night, and may you have sweet dreams!" Twyla chuckled at how Tohru was so polite and kind.

That night she went to sleep knowing she made four new friends, and lucky her, they all went to the same school!

**-SitaJocko-**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! Please leave a review. Also does anyone know what they call their high school? I have the manga volumes 1-18 but I can't find the name…**


End file.
